


In which Nnoitra was not exaggerating about being the strongest Espada.

by TKXHV



Series: Canon Divergence Melting Pot [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrancar, Character Death, Fix-It, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: An alternative to the battle between Ichigo and Nnoitra.(Takes place during chapter 287 Don't Forget Til You Die)
Series: Canon Divergence Melting Pot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191590





	In which Nnoitra was not exaggerating about being the strongest Espada.

**…1…**

The pitch black number made Ichigo’s blood run cold.

No…  
Oh no….  
This can’t be happening, not now. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t strong enough. Ichigo had only just barely gotten away with defeating Grimmjow, and if it hadn’t been for Orihime’s healing he would have already been long dead by Ulquiorra’s hand.

The Primera Espada slipped his tongue back into his mouth, his grin horrifyingly wide, “It’s just hit you how fucked you are, eh Soul Reaper?”  
Ichigo didn’t have the time to blink before the double-crescent zanpakuto guillotined towards him.

His body fell heavily to the ground.

Followed seconds later by his head.

**Author's Note:**

> (if anyone catches any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them!)


End file.
